Longtail's Darkness
by MagickyMuffin
Summary: A story about Longtail's journey to become a warrior, and his life with his two best friends and mentors. All characters (c) Erin Hunter
1. Chapter 1

**Magic here... I decided to write a story about Longtail's life because his time before he became a warrior was never mentioned in any of the books.. Please review !**

"Longkit,you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Longpaw. Your mentor will be Darkstripe." Bluestar turned her silver-tipped head to look at the dark tabby. "Darkstripe, Tigerclaw has mentored you to be the great warrior you are today. I hope you pass the qualities he has given you on to your first apprentice. You may be young, but you are ready."

Longpaw stared, wide-eyed, at his new mentor. He was to be given Darkstripe? He was mentored by Tigerclaw, ThunderClan's greatest warrior! The newly named apprentice gave a little excited bounce, but Darkstripe just stared at him with glittering yellow eyes.

"Longpaw," the dark tabby sneered. "What a funny name."

"I have a long tail," Longpaw explained, crestfallen. He waved his silver tabby tail that was almost as tall as Darkstripe. "You see?"

Darkstripe just snorted, and the young mentor touched noses with his new apprentice.

The ThunderClan leader bounded down from the highrock and returned to her den.

Longpaw's mother, Robinwing, bounded up to him. "Congratulations!" She purred.

Patchpelt followed his mate and gazed at his only son. "An apprentice at last."

"Thank you," Longpaw purred. He turned to look for Darkstripe, but he had disappeared. Puzzled, he scanned the camp for him, but he was nowhere to be found. He did, however, see his half-sisters, Brindleface and Frostfur, newly named warriors. They gave him an affectionate nod before going out of the camp.

Longpaw's tail drooped. What should he do now? His parents left him alone in the clearing after licking him on the head. Why had his mentor left him?

Then suddenly, he saw Bluestar appear from her den, with Darkstripe at her heels. There was another tomcat with them, a huge brown tabby. _Tigerclaw!_

Bluestar nodded to Longpaw. "Since Darkstripe is such a new mentor, he has asked me if he could use some help. Tigerclaw will help him train you for the first few days. Treat him with as much respect as you would your mentor."

Longpaw nodded eagerly.

Tigerclaw snorted as Bluestar padded away. "This is your apprentice? Longpaw? What an odd name."

"My tail-"

"Come on," Darkstripe interrupted. "We'll show you the forest."

Longpaw nodded, and followed the two toms out of the camp.

At sunset, Longpaw returned to camp, exhausted. Darkstripe and Tigerclaw had shown him everything in ThunderClan's territory, from Snakerocks and the Thunderpath and even Fourtrees. Longpaw purred happily. He was very proud that he had such awesome mentors.

Approaching the apprentice's den, he spotted the two older apprentices, Mousepaw and Runningpaw.

"Hello," he mewed. "Are you guys going to sleep too?"

"Yes," mewed Mousepaw, yawning. "How was your training today?"

"I heard Darkstripe was your mentor!" Runningpaw exclaimed. "Was he tough on you?"

Longpaw shook his head. "He's been great. He was actually impressed that I practiced the hunting crouch on my own. And I mastered it almost perfectly."

"Show-off," Mousepaw muttered, padding into the apprentices den. Longpaw flinched; he hadn't meant to sound like that.

Runningpaw rested his brown-striped tail on Longpaw's shoulder. "Don't worry. My sister is just grumpy and tired." He looked around swiftly before leaning in to whisper, "Sometimes I wish I didn't have a sibling. I don't think she really likes me."

"Don't say that!" Longpaw gasped. "I wish I could have a sibling. It was so lonely in the nursery after you two left."

Runningpaw looked at his paws. "You can be my brother if you want. I've always wanted one."

Longpaw's green eyes widened. "Sure!"

Runningpaw straightened up. "Great. I'll help you make a nest."

"Wake up! What are you, a hedgehog?"

Longpaw sprang to his paws. How late had he slept? Mousepaw and Runningpaw were nowhere to be seen. Darkstripe's growl sounded again.

"It's sunhigh! _Get up_!"

_Sunhigh? Oh no!_

Longpaw scrambled out of the den. Darkstripe glared at him, his teeth drawn back into a snarl.

"Go check the elders for ticks. I'll be out hunting with Tigerclaw."

"What? Can't I go with you? I can do the hunting crouch."

"No. As punishment for sleeping so late, you will remain in camp all day."

Longpaw flinched as Darkstripe padded away. He sighed. He may treat Darkstripe with respect, but he didn't think he respected him at all.


	2. Chapter 2

Longpaw followed Darkstripe into the forest for a border patrol. The patrol was led by Tigerclaw, and soon Thistleclaw, who joined them randomly after Tigerclaw spotted him out hunting. The silver tabby apprentice was very excited to be on his very first patrol, and it was an honor to go with senior warriors. They headed for the RiverClan border at a brisk pace.

Darkstripe turned his broad head to look back at the smaller tom. "You will soon learn the fishy odor of RiverClan. Remember it well, because we will have to fight them in the future. They think Sunningrocks belong to them." His voice ended in a throaty growl.

"Shut it!" Thistleclaw growled. "We're approaching the river."

Longpaw's ears pricked at the sound of rushing water. He peered through the foliage and saw Sunningrocks, and beyond it, the river itself. As the four toms emerged into the open, the apprentice tasted the air. _Darkstripe was right. RiverClan smell awful. _

Longpaw watched as Thistleclaw looked around, then bounded up on the rocks. "RiverClan fish-faces! Look, ThunderClanners on your precious rocks."

Tigerclaw bounded up to join him. "Oh I'm so scared they'll come out and stop us!" he meowed sarcastically.

When Darkstripe ran up to join them, Longpaw widened his green eyes in surprise. "W-why are you taunting RiverClan? What if they come to fight us?"

All three warriors turned to glare at the apprentice. Thistleclaw flopped down on the rocks, letting the sun shine his spiky gray fur. He let out a low purr. "Let them come."

Longpaw's ears burned with embarrassment. He trusted the warriors but was still afraid they shouldn't be doing this.

Suddenly, he spotted a lithe brown shape in the reeds across the river. "RiverClan!" he whispered urgently to the warriors.

Thistleclaw lifted his head. "Hey Oakheart! How's the prey running?"

"You're on RiverClan land," came a snarl of reply.

"Move out!" hissed another. "Or we'll fight."

"Mmm, nope," Thistleclaw purred. Longpaw gasped in alarm. How could he act like that? He noticed Darkstripe and Tigerclaw looking a bit uneasy as well.

"Tell you what fish-breath. How about sunset? We'll have a tussle you'll really remember." With that, the older tomcat jumped down from the rocks and strutted past Longpaw, back into ThunderClan forest. Tigerclaw bounded after him, followed by Darkstripe, whose ears were twitching uncomfortably. Longpaw took one last look across the river.

The brown tomcat called Oakheart glared with amber eyes narrowed. He turned to look at Longpaw. Then he spoke.

"We wouldn't have to fight if Thistleclaw would agree to keep peace between our Clans."

Longpaw wasn't sure if Oakheart was talking to his companion, or to him. But he didn't care. He turned and fled back into ThunderClan territory.

Sunset came. Longpaw sat with Mousepaw and Runningpaw by the apprentice's den, sharing tongues after their meal. Longpaw looked around for Thistleclaw. Was he really going to fight RiverClan for no reason?

"What are you so jumpy about?" Mousepaw hissed. "You look like you're searching for a fox."

"I'm not," Longpaw explained. "It's . . . Thistleclaw. Can I tell you guys something?"

Runningpaw nodded, and Mousepaw twitched an ear, amber eyes round.

Longpaw lowered his voice, aware of the other cats in camp sharing tongues. "I think Thistleclaw wants to fight RiverClan. But Bluestar never said anything about fighting them. He wants to go without her permission."

"He's madder than a hare!" exclaimed Mousepaw.

"I know. But-" He broke off when he realized Thistleclaw was padding out of camp with Darkstripe and Tigerclaw at his heels. As they headed out, Longpaw twitched his tail silently for his friends to follow.

"Thistleclaw, I don't think this is right," came Tigerclaw's low voice. The three apprentices peered out from a bush to look at the warriors standing in a clearing.

"Those rocks belong to us!" Thistleclaw spat in reply. "Of course it's right! After this battle Bluestar will _have _to make me deputy instead of that mouse-heart Redtail! Tigerclaw, if you don't come with me now, I will not make you deputy after me."

Tigerclaw shook his head. "I don't believe this is going to work. I am not going with you." He ran back to camp, passing the apprentices, who froze in alarm.

"Darkstripe?"

"No, Thistleclaw. I'm following Tigerclaw."

"_I'll go alone then!_"

There was a crash of paws that was heading for the RiverClan border. As soon as Darkstripe was out of sight, Longpaw jumped out of the bush. "We have to go after him!" Oakheart's words rang in his ears. _We wouldn't have to fight if Thistleclaw would agree to keep peace between our Clans_


End file.
